User blog:Dr0Shadow/SMSC Extended/Revised List
BUEs Fear Mythos *Subject ALPHA FOXTROT (The Algernon Forest) *Subject ALPHA NOVEMBER (The Answer) **Subject HOTEL FOXTROT (The House of Fortune) **Subject KILO MIKE (The King in the Mountain) **Subject UNIFORM FOXTROT (The Unbounded Face) **Subject WHISKEY WHISKEY (The Woman in the Wind) *Subject ALPHA ROMEO (The Archangel) *Subject ALPHA ROMEO CHARLIE (The Architect) *Family ALPHA MIKE ALPHA (The Amalgam) **Subject''' HOTEL ECHO''' (The Herald) **Subject''' ECHO NOVEMBER VICTOR''' (The Envoy) **Subject''' ECHO ECHO''' (The Emissary to the End) **Subject''' ECHO NOVEMBER DELTA''' (The End) *Subject BRAVO BRAVO (The Burning Bride) *Subject BRAVO DELTA (The Black Dog) *Subject BRAVO MIKE (The Blind Man) *Subject BRAVO ROMEO (The Brute) *Subjects BRAVO SIERRA (Bone-spiders) *Subject BRAVO TANGO (The Bleeding Tree) *Family CHARLIE ALPHA ROMEO (The Carnal) **Subject HOTEL UNIFORM (Hunger) **Subject LIMA UNIFORM (Lust) **Subject PAPA ALPHA (Panic) *Subject CHARLIE BRAVO (The Cold Boy) *Subject CHARLIE HOTEL (The Choir) *Subject CHARLIE OSCAR (The Convocation) *Subject CHARLIE WHISKEY (The Constant Wanderer) *Subjects DELTA ALPHA ECHO (Daemons) *Subject DELTA ECHO VICTOR (DEVOUR) *Subject(s) DELTA MIKE (The Dying Man) *Subject ECHO ALPHA TANGO (EAT) *Subject ECHO CHARLIE (The Empty City) *Subject ECHO YANKEE (The Eye) *Family FOXTROT ALPHA CHARLIE (FACTS) **Subject CHARLIE HOTEL ALPHA (CHAOS) **Subject MIKE ALPHA SIERRA (MASS) **Subject ECHO NOVEMBER DELTA (ENDLESS) **Subject PAPA ALPHA SIERRA (PAST) **Subject DELTA ALPHA ROMEO (DARKNESS) *Subject GOLF LIMA (The Glitch) *Subject GOLF LIMA OSCAR (The Gloaming) *Subject GOLF ROMEO (The Grotesque) *Subject INDIA NOVEMBER (The Intrusion) *Subject INDIA WHISKEY (The Ivory Woman) *Subject JULIET ALPHA (Jack of All) *Subject LIMA CHARLIE (The Lord of Chains) *Subject LIMA GOLF (The Last Gift) *Subject MIKE ALPHA (The Marchen) *Subject MIKE GOLF (The Masked God) *Subject MIKE NOVEMBER (The Manufactured Newborn) *Subject MIKE ECHO (The Merryman) *Subject MIKE INDIA GOLF (The Man in Gray) *Subject MIKE MIKE (Mothman) *Subject MIKE OSCAR SIERRA (The Mother of Snakes) *Subject MIKE ROMEO (The Morsus Rabbit) *Family NOVEMBER ECHO TANGO (The Ne Timu) **Subject LIMA ECHO QUEBEC (Lequiss) **Subject''' HOTEL INDIA INDIA/BISSOTWO INDIA''' (Hiiln) **Subject DELTA ROMEO ECHO (Dreslith) **Subject MIKE ALPHA (Mairun) **Subject ROMEO ECHO INDIA (Reirr) **Subject CHARLIE HOTEL INDIA (Chillis) **(Not including Unikeia for obvious reasons) *Subject NOVEMBER INDIA (The Nightlanders) *Subject NOVEMBER OSCAR (Nobody) *Subject OSCAR NOVEMBER (The Oni) *Subject PAPA DELTA (The Plague Doctor) *Subject PAPA ECHO (The Pendulum) *Subject PAPA MIKE (The Pale Maiden) *Subject ROMEO ALPHA (The Rake) *Subject ROMEO CHARLIE (The Red Cap) *Subject ROMEO ECHO (The Reveler) *Subject SIERRA INDIA (The Siren) *Subject SIERRA MIKE (The Smiling Man) *Subject SIERRA OSCAR (The Shrouded One) *Subject TANGO ALPHA (The Tarantella) *Subject TANGO WHISKEY DELTA (The Thin White Duke) *Subject TANGO YANKEE (The Typhoon) *Subject UNIFORM CHARLIE (The Unnamed Child) *Subject VICTOR SIERRA (The Vision) *Subject WHISKEY ECHO (Wendigos) *Subject(s) WHISKEY GOLF (The Wooden Girl) Outer Ideas *Subject BRAVO OSCAR BRAVO (BOB) *Subject(s) CHARLIE MIKE (The Things/Cameramen) *Subject ECHO JULIET (Eyeless Jack) *Subject HOTEL ALPHA BRAVO (HABIT) *Subject HOTEL OSCAR (The Holders) *Subject(s) LIMA ECHO (Lepers) *Subject SIERRA DELTA (Smile Dog) *Subject SIERRA ECHO (Seed Eater) *Subject SIERRA TANGO (Strider/Stilt-walker) *Subject ZULU ALPHA (Zalgo) Person/People of Interest Abrevated to POI (Person/People of Interest). Using the WWII U.S. Navy Phonetic Alphabet for now. *Subject AFIRM (A) *Subject AFIRM DOG (Agnes Day) *Subject BAKER BAKER (The Bloody Biker) *Subject BAKER BAKER WILLIAM (Agent Big Bad Wolf) *Subject CHARLIE AFIRM (Capper) *Subject DOG FOX (Daniel Ferris) **Subject PETER DOG (ParaDan) **Subject ROGER DOG (Red Daniel) *Subject FOX ROGER (The Free Radical) *Subject FOX BAKER (The Faceless Bastard) *Subject GEORGE HOW (Ghost) *Subject HOW AFIRM BAKER (HABIT) *Subject INT THREE THREE (I-330) *Subject JIG CHARLIE (Jeanette Cotton) *Subject PREP HOW (Proxiehunter) *Subject ROGER ROGER HOW (Agent Red Riding Hood) *Subject MIKE INT (Misery) *Subject NEGAT MIKE (Noah Maxwell) *Subject SUGAR FOX (Stan Frederick) Human Based Anomaly Designations Humans/Servants/Experiments designated as HBA'''s are ones that can no longer be considered human. Also using the WWII U.S. Navy Phonetic Alphabet. *Subject(s) '''CHARLIE AFIRM (Camper) *Subject(s) CHARLIE CHARLIE (The Children of the Cold) *The Crusaders **Subject DOG ROGER UNCLE '''(The Drum) **Subject '''SUGAR PREP OPTION (The Spook) **Subject VICTOR AFIRM LOVE (The Vale) **Subject KING NEGAT (The Knight) *Subject(s) CHARLIE KING (The Crimson Knights) *Subject(s) CHARLIE YOKE (Cyclones) *Subject(s) DOG GEORGE (Demi-Gods) *Subject(s) DOG ROGER (Drones) *Subject FOX UNCLE (The Fury) *Subject(s) FOX VICTOR (Fireveined) *Subject(s) INT SUGAR (Indisen) *Subject JIG UNCLE (Judgment) *Subject(s) LOVE INT (Lilim) *Subject(s) MIKE AFIRM (Maenads) *Subject(s) NEGAT ESAY (Nests) *Subject(s) PREP AFRIM (Pawns) *Subject(s) PREP ROGER ESAY (Predators) *Subject(s) PREP ROGER OBOE (Prowlers) *Subject(s) ROGER ESAY (Receivers) *The Seven Deadly Sins **Subject GEORGE OPTION ROGER (Gorger) **Subject DOG UNCLE KING (The Duke) **Subject CHARLIE ROGER UNCLE (Crusher) **Subject BRAVO EASY AFIRM (Beast) **Subject DOG AFIRM MIKE (Damocles) **Subject PREP EASY ROGER (PERFECTION) **Subject ZEBRA EASY DOG (Zedrich) *Subject(s) TARE HOW (Thoughtborn) *Subject(s) TARE OPTION (Towerborn) Domain Designations D'imensional '''A'bnormalities, 'V'ar'I'''ous '''D'anger ('''DAVID). Uses (currently) The Western Union Phonetic Alphabet. *DAVID ADAMS ROGER TOMAS (The Arteries) *DAVID ADAMS ROGER EASY (The Ancient Realm) *DAVID BOSTON ADAMS (The Bacchanalia) *DAVID BOSTON OCEAN (The Board) *DAVID BOSTON SUGAR (The Bleak Shore) *DAVID BOSTON LINCOLN (Bliss) *DAVID CHICAGO ADAMS (The Catacombs) *DAVID CHICAGO CHICAGO (The Crumbling Castle) *DAVID CHICAGO TOMAS (The Crossroad of Trials) *DAVID DENVER BOSTON '''(Dimensional Bleeding) *DAVID '''FRANK EASY (The Fester) *DAVID FRANK FRANK (The Flower Fields) *DAVID FRANK WILLIAM (The Frost Wastes) *DAVID GRORGE DENVER (The Garden of Desolation) *DAVID GRORGE FRANK (The Grove of Fetters) *DAVID HENRY IDA (The Hive) *DAVID MARY OCEAN (Monuments) *DAVID NEW-YORK IDA LICOLN (The Nightlands) *DAVID PETER BOSTON LICOLN (The Path of Black Leaves) *DAVID PETER OCEAN (Poltergeists) *DAVID QUEEN UNION (The Quiet) *DAVID ROGER IDA (The River) *DAVID SUGAR TOMAS (The Screaming Tower) *DAVID SUGAR DENVER (The Streams Of Destiny) *DAVID TOMAS ROGER (The Towering Realm) *DAVID TOMAS OCEAN (The Toybox) *DAVID VICTOR SUGAR (The Valley of Song) *DAVID VICTOR TOMAS (The Vault of Tears) *DAVID VICTOR EASY (Venters) *DAVID WILLIAM CHICAGO (The Winter Court) *DAVID WILLIAM WILLIAM (Wilhelm Wood) Category:Blog posts Category:SMSC Category:Outer Ideas